


Only You're The One

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean feels all of his demons going to sleep, wrapped in the darkness of his soul. There’s something about Seth that makes all the fear and doubt go away. Dean’s not sure what it is but he knows that he likes it





	Only You're The One

Dean _hates_ his demons. 

They’re the voices that plague him, telling him he doesn’t deserve what he has. They tell him he deserves the bad stuff that happens to him. 

It’s been just over a month since his injury. His rehab is going as well as can be expected. There’s _finally_ time to do all the shit he’s usually too busy to do, and yet, he _hates_ it.

Dean misses the call of the open road. He misses doing what he loves in front of crowds of people. Most of all, he misses getting to see Seth for more than two days a week. 

_Seth Rollins_ \- the love he never expected to find. From their first meeting once upon a time, Dean knew the arrogant bastard would be something special. He just hadn’t realized _how_ special. 

Sometimes, the demons try to make him believe that Seth doesn’t actually love him. This is _almost_ believable. Then, he walks to find the calm and to remind himself of all the reasons why this can’t be true. 

There have been plenty of times where Seth could have left if he’d chosen to. After all, their story hadn’t exactly begun with the handsome prince sweeping Dean off his feet. 

Actually, they hadn’t even fallen in love. They’d managed to settle into it comfortably, like taking their shoes off after a long day. 

Dean will never forget the day he realized just what was going on. 

It had been a rare weekend off for them. They had been up all night, teasing and tempting each other. After finally giving into their desires, it was just before dawn. Dean fell asleep with Seth spooning against him, pleasantly spent and eager for a break.

He had been the first one to awaken. Dean woke first to find that he’d shifted in his sleep. He was now laying face to face with Seth. Seth’s long hair was fanned out on the pillow. His arm was thrown haphazardly over Dean’s side. He snored so softly that Dean could barely hear him. 

Suddenly, a thought popped into Dean’s head. 

_I could wake up like this- next to this beautiful man every day for the rest of my life._

He reached out, lightly running his fingertips down Seth’s jawline, his beard stubble tickling. A jolt of energy made him pull back. It also confirmed his original thought. 

_Definitely going to be stuck with him for a very long time._

They have had their ups and downs but so far, Dean’s prediction is proving true. 

Dean cannot imagine life without his love. Even with this new schedule, he still cannot imagine living without Seth. Instead of spending time together, they skype, text and chat on the phone every chance that they get. 

He knows he’s getting better about dealing with his demons. This is mainly due to Seth. It’s hard to have self-esteem issues when you’ve got your biggest fan in your corner, cheering you on through every difficult situation you might encounter. 

Dean’s getting antsy, waiting for Seth. He’s due home at any time. It’s only been 4 days since they’ve last seen each other in person. It’s not that long but it feels like _forever_. 

He hears the tires crunching on the gravel. Dean jumps up, excited. He can’t believe how much he’s missed Seth or how eager he is to see his love again. 

“Babe?” Seth’s voice echoes through the entry way as the front door closes. “Where are you?” The wheels of Seth’s suitcase squeak on the hard wood. 

“Living room!” Dean replies, walking up to Seth. He pecks him on the lips, a chaste kiss of hello. “How was your flight?” 

“Flight was full and the guy next to me was eating tuna.” Seth shook his head. “It was not a fun flight.” 

“Gross and no, I wouldn’t think it was a good flight like that.” Dean wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Welcome home, Love of Mine.” 

“Missed you,” Seth replies, kissing Dean a second time for good measure. 

Dean feels all of his demons going to sleep, wrapped in the darkness of his soul. There’s something about Seth that makes all the fear and doubt go away. Dean’s not sure what it is but he knows that he likes it. 

“I love you,” he whispers, bringing his lips close to Seth’s ear. He nibbles on Seth’s earlobe, mainly because he can. 

“I love you too,” Seth replies, his eyes laughing as he’s nipped again. “I’m lucky to have you in my life.” 

Dean pulls back, shaking his head. It’s easy for Seth to say that because he’s _beautiful_. He could be with anyone he wanted and yet, he wants to be with _Dean_ , the slightly insane man who runs on love and coffee. 

If anything, Dean’s the lucky one.

“Same.” Dean _could_ say more but he likes the mystique of it. 

They’ve never actually discussed what they are and where they are going. Dean _could_ bring it up but he doesn’t want to mess with a good thing. They love each other. They’re content in life. Why risk ruining a good thing?

They’ve got love and an intimate understanding of each other. 

That’s what they needed to survive. 

At the day of the day, it worked for Dean and Seth and that’s what really mattered. 

Two strange souls making it work any way that they could. 

It's the essence of true love. 

-Fin-


End file.
